


War of the Ice Cream

by Istra_Faemore



Series: Soulmate Bound [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Ice Cream, Annoyed Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel and Lucifer fight over ice cream and Cas prays for strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet set in my Soulmate Bound series

Several days after the day now forever known by Team Free Will as 'The Day Castiel Died AGAIN', two archangels, an angel, a ex-blood junkie and a high school drop-out with six dollars to his name congregated in a booth in, of all places, an ice cream parlour. 

It was, of course, 100% Gabriel's idea. 

Dean was never going to admit that it was _good_ idea. Because arguing with the archangel Gabriel was something he did on principle. Like exorcising demons and eating pie. However, that was how he found himself toying with a hot fudge covered chocolate-vanilla-and-caramel flavoured ice cream concoction. At ten a.m. of all times. 

Gabriel said they needed to celebrate, though Dean wasn't sure what they were celebrating: The Devil was still walking round the Earth and had been granted free reign to return to the attic with all the other angels. Cas died, but Chuck or God or whoever-the-Hell he was had done a Jesus on him and resurrected him. Lucifer no longer wanted to wear Sammy as a meat suit and destroy the whole world in a fiery apocalypse.

It was, if Dean was being honest with himself and ignoring the whole Cas-dying-thing, somewhat of an anti-climax. He wouldn't say he was disappointed, but he hadn't planned on living through the war. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't actively looking to die, he just didn't think it was realistic to make any post-apocalypse plans. Because when humans come between angels and demons, humans usually get squished liked bugs. 

Still, his brother was not possessed and he had his angel by his side. And the forecast looked good later for pie. So Dean was pretty pleased.

He raised his head at the sound of squabbling and frowned. Lucifer and Gabriel were arguing over the last bit of the sundae they had been sharing. The last small piece of brownie buried inside ice cream goodness. Lucifer's spoon crept towards the bottom on the bowl and was intercepted by Gabriel's, whose eyes narrowed in response to the innocent look that the Devil was... yeah he was actually pulling it off. They each stated trying to distract each other with words, all low enough that they didn't pass beyond their booth and playful enough that they both knew the other was teasing. Sam was watching the battle with interest. Cas, however, rolled his eyes and sighed resignedly. 

"You both recall that you are archangels, correct?" He asked in his gravelly tone, an eyebrow hitched. 

As one, they turned to him after making sure their spoons were restraining the other spoon. "Your point?" Lucifer enquired, eye flicking back to their battle as he cheated to try to get the upper-hand. Or spoon. Gabriel swooped in and knocked the brownie back into the bowl.

"You're fighting over a piece of brownie." Cas almost sounded exasperated. Dean could understand why: he was pretty certain Cas was the only sane angel out of his family.

Gabriel looked briefly at Cas and nodded. "Yeah. But it's _ice cream covered_ brownie, little one." His emphasis gave the impression that the description was important. Lucifer nodded rather insistently; ice cream made all the difference he had discovered. 

"Lucifer, you _know_ you only want it because Gabriel does," Castiel pointed out, briefly looking towards the ceiling as though to pray for strength. He wondered over his brothers at times. And at times, he found himself missing Michael's seriousness.

"Aww, little one you ruined it," Lucifer pouted. Of all the things Dean had expected to see around a table shared by the Devil, him pouting had not made the top ten. Or even the damned list.

"Is that true, Lucifer?" Gabriel asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously again. At the Morningstar's nod, Gabriel pushed the bowl back slightly. "I don't want it anymore," he announced.

"Really? In that case I'll just-" Lucifer reached for the bowl and Gabriel snatched it back, beginning another battle for the melting scraps.

Cas groaned and slumped in his seat.


End file.
